1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing device, image forming device, information processing device, and methods thereof. More specifically, present invention relates to an image processing device, image forming device, information processing device, and methods thereof, capable of performing gradation drawing processing without deterioration in printing processing throughput.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, DTP (Desk Top Publishing) and presentation software run on host computers has increased in functions, so complicated drawing can be easily expressed. In the event of printing with such application software, the complicated drawing data is converted into optimal PDL (Page Description Language) data by a printer driver, and then transmitted to a printer. The PDL data received by the printer is subjected to analyzing processing by the printer controller, rendered at high speed according to commands, and output at high speed with high quality, without causing deterioration in the performance of the printer engine.
However, in the event of performing gradation drawing wherein the color is changed slightly from one pixel to another, transmitting gradation drawing command PDL data to the printer with a printer driver and rendering this with a printer controller causes the following problems.
First, there is a problem in that calculating all colors in the gradation drawing area takes an extremely long time. Also, there is a problem in that great gradation drawing areas require a massive amount of memory.
Also, performing rendering processing for gradation drawing commands with the printer driver of the host computer causes the following problem.
That is, the increased amount of data requires much time for data transfer.
Either way, whether performing rendering processing at the printer controller side or the host computer side, gradation drawing is a factor causing deterioration of printing processing throughput, i.e., printer engine performance.